


Filling Time

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Route 666 3 (Ashton Press, 2010)</p>
<p>Sam is injured, and bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Time

One more episode of Petticoat Junction, and he was going to scream. It wasn’t the only thing on tv, of course – Green Acres was on the next channel, and The Beverly Hillbillies further down the dial.

But that was it. Three channels. And all of them carrying shows from the 60’s. Over and over again. No cable. No antenna for that matter, as far as he could tell, based on the snowy reception.

Not even a local news station, which would have been better than his three choices by far. So would stabbing his eyes out with a fork.

Sam sighed. He could read his book… again. He could go over their case notes… again. He could take a nap… You guessed it… again.

He took a furtive look around, even though the room was empty. He could limp over to the door, head for the bench that sat just outside their hotel room, and bask in the sun for a while. 

Bask? How exciting.

No computer. No car. No brother.

The computer was having “issues.” The car was undergoing an oil change, thanks to a hotel issued “free oil change” coupon. And his brother…

His brother was late. Really late. Incredibly late. And not answering his phone.

Well, aside from that one time Dean picked up, enlightened Sam with a “gonna be late,” and hung up. He’d tried calling a few more times, but each time, the phone had gone to voice mail. 

To say he was annoyed was an understatement.

If Dean was with a girl… Sam stewed. If he was with some girl, while Sam was stuck in their hotel room watching Petticoat Junction, he was gonna… Well, he wasn’t sure what he would do. But it would be violent.

Any other day, Sam would have been out there with his brother. Riding shotgun in the Impala, getting the computer fixed, waiting, well, impatiently, for the oil change to be over and done with.

But not today. He was supposed to be staying off his feet, keeping his weight off a badly sprained ankle.

He glared down at his foot. His sock-clad, over-sized, swollen close to watermelon-size foot. The foot that was supposed to be propped up, per Dean’s orders.

Dean’s orders… Why should he listen to Dean, anyway. Well, he’d show him. He’d use that sore, puffy foot as much as he wanted to, damn it. Despite the pain.

He would.

Sam tentatively inched forward in his chair, allowing some of his weight to rest on his foot. His excruciatingly sore foot.

Oww.

Nope, he wouldn’t.

“Come ride that little train that is rolling down the tracks to the Junction, Petticoat Junction!” 

Sam’s jaw tightened. His fingers reached for something to throw. Anything.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean called, startling Sam as he entered the room. He hadn’t even heard the door opening, over the sound of that stupid theme song.

“Dean, where-“

“Got me some pie,” Dean interrupted. He looked smug. And way too satisfied, Sam thought. 

“Dean, did you ever think that maybe I was-“

Dean broke in again. “Here.” He tossed a brown paper bag in Sam’s direction. “Got you some, too.” He grinned. “Apple.”

Sam automatically caught the bag.

“The Impala’s good to go. And I got the computer fixed. Took a couple hours longer than I figured.” He fixed Sam with an apologetic look. “I didn’t notice my phone was off until I was on my way back. Sorry.” 

Sam swallowed. “It’s okay.”

“So, you keep off that foot while I was gone?” Dean asked, kneeling to carefully roll Sam’s sock down so he could check the swelling.

“Uh…”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me that you were up walking around.”

“No, no,” Sam stuttered. “But I was going crazy in here, with nothing to do, and I…” His voice trailed off.

“Tempted, huh?” Dean grinned.

“Yep.”

Dean waved his hand at the television. “What do you mean you had nothing to do? That’s Petticoat Junction. Those Hooterville girls are hot! I love that show!”

And amazingly, after a few minutes of watching it with Dean, snide comments, appreciative whistles, hysterical laughter and all, so did Sam.

~end~


End file.
